Capable
by Veniseppe
Summary: An alternate meeting between Kaneki and Eto after Furuta leaves. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

Eto sat there, in her cell, designed specifically to keep her as weak and docile as a small child. _Well that would depend on who the small child is to be honest._ She though to herself, as she sat turned away from the window that would separate her from any visitor who might come. So far it had been only the estranged Washuu outcast- and he'd come only to ask a question he had to have assumed would not be answered... Not in the way he wanted anyway. But, she was soon to have another visitor, she was certain of that.

She didn't have any tangible reason to think that honestly. Not a promise, not a mention, not a murmur of it- she was just certain and that was all there was to it. She didn't need any of that to know **he** was coming. Call it intuition if you want, call it **conceit** , but the Owl knew he was going to be along sooner rather than later and she wasn't going to move an inch until he arrived.

Whether he knew it or not she had him wrapped around her finger- a finger that she was using to prod the truth with. Maybe he knew it too, but if he did he wasn't telling her a thing. She smiled. It was a rare occurrence for her to be kept in the dark about something- even something as menial as that. It made her feel warm inside. There was a certain feeling about knowing there was something she **didn't** know that made her happy. The feeling that there was still something to explore in the world is what it was, she supposed.

 _Any moment now, he'll be here._

She heard the door, the back door, to her cell chink. The unmistakable sound of a key entering a lock and finding it's hold in it. She almost jumped at it. Not in fear, but rather in excitement. It felt like an eternity that she waited for him to turn the knob but when the sound of a twisting handle permeated the air in the room she felt her lips curl into a light smile. Then, slowly, the door began to open. She took a deep breath, feeling her chest expand as the oxygen flooded her lungs and pumped blood through her veins. She was anxious, she couldn't wait. Because she, and only she, knew what was about to happen.

Finally, when the thick metal touched the wall it was set by, she saw him. His black hair that fell over his spectacle covered eyes, his eyes which held a deep cold stare, and his face which bore the same. He was beautiful- in a sick, hatred filled kind of way. He wore all black, the coat, the boots, everything. It was a fitting wardrobe for him, considering his life. And as he entered the room, shutting, and locking the door behind him, she couldn't help but realize she'd forgotten that she stopped breathing. _Ken Kaneki_

"You're late." She teased, smiling, looking at him intently from behind her green bangs.

"You were expecting me?" He asked, sounding disinterested. That drove Eto crazy.

She stood from her seat, smirking the entire time. _He's playing hard to get._ She mentally deduced, keeping her green eye's on him the entire time. She simply wanted to stair at him the entire time, for as long as she could. Stare at her own handy work. But first, business beckoned. "Did you take my advice?"

Robotically, Kaneki pulled out a small, black box. The receiving end of a bug that he'd placed in the room in secret after Eto had been sentenced and before she'd arrived. "Yes... You were right- There were some interesting things said."

The author smirked. "See?" her voice riddled with the sound of a child being proven right, "I may have hurt you, fought you, taken from you- but I have **never** lied to you." She began to walk over too him, slightly swaying her hips to some tune that wasn't actually playing. Everything was going as she expected it would, everything was perfect so far... Now came the part that she was waiting for.

She placed a hand on his cheek. She made sure it was soft and began to caress his face. "Poor Ken." she spoke through pouted lips, "Everyone's lied to you... Tsukiyama, Arima, Rize, my father, your own mother, even miss Kirishima has lied to you once or twice. But me? Never..." And she could feel him fall into her grasp, almost as if his soul had collapsed under the weight of the heaviest truth that his life bared. But, that was fine, she would be here to catch him when he fell.

"We're so alike. I know I've said it before, but you never let me explain. Both of us, without our own consent had our lives set on a terrible crash course. Both of us have had to **fight**. We both never had fathers, and we both were never wanted to be made..." As she spoke she snaked her one hand around to the back of his head and began to push it closer and closer and closer until finally- "I think that means something," her breath bounced off of his lips, "Don't you?"

She then pressed her lips to his, her kiss was soft, a gentle embrace showing him that **she** was the only one who would be gentle with him, that **she** was the only one who understood him, and that **she** was the only one who would keep him safe.

His was anything but gentle... but that's not to say Eto didn't like that.

Kaneki didn't know why but he felt compelled, not to pull away, not to push her away, not to attack her, but rather to push into her mouth. She thought he was weak in the mind, she thought she'd twiddled him down to someone she could use for her own personal gain. She had a point, she hadn't lied to him ever, nothing she'd told him had been false. She simply didn't tell him what she didn't want him to know... And maybe that's also part of the reason he returned her kiss, however rough it may have been. Because she was the only one who didn't lie about hurting him.

Eto moaned into his mouth. It was one of lust anfd her own playful nature. He knew he should have stopped there but he didn't, he kept going. His tongue delved deep into her mouth and danced with her own, tasting it as they pushed their two saliva covered muscles together. Her mouth was warm, warm and damp. Kaneki honestly found it... pleasant... as disgusted as he was with himself for thinking that about this- this murderer.

He felt the blood and heat rush to his cheeks, turning them red and making them glow. All the while they kissed he had his eye's open, starring at Eto's own. They were closed, like she was asleep and dreaming. The way she twisted her head to continue the interest in their kiss, the way she gripped the back of his head, it all made him feel like the words she told him six months ago were true. Maybe she actually **did** love him.

Suddenly he felt her hand move down his back, dipping into the curve were his abdomen began and finally resting on his waist. Her other hand, the free one, snaked it's way up, under his shirt, and to his chest and he felt his skin bristle as she began to rub his pectoral muscles and give a satisfied moan when she did. She then broke their lip lock, and placed her head into the crook of his neck, smiling a devious smile.

"What a strong boy..." she praised(more of a tease) as she began to snake her way down his body, running a small, soft hand over hard, toned, muscle. Eto wasn't faking her moaning, Kaneki was no longer the slouch he used to be in terms of attractiveness... not that that was a deciding factor for her- truthfully it was that intricate and disturbed mind that was so much like hers that she craved, but she wasn't going to lie. this was one hell of a bonus.

She made it to the waist of his pants and began to tug on them, creating a small opening in between his waist and the fabric. She snaked her head up his neck, taking in his scent, the feel of that toned neck rubbing against her lips, before finally speaking. "I can tell... even if you won't say..." her voice grew into a hushed whisper, "You wan't it right? That's what anyone wants... to be played with..."

She snaked her hand ever so slightly into the waist of his pants. He shuddered. She almost missed it, but she could feel his body twitch slightly when he did. An airy giggle escaped soft lips and she spoke, with a breathy tone- "If I touch it... will you do the same?" She left her mouth open on the end of the question and began to suck on his hard neck, slipping her hand down into his pants.

First, she encountered his boxer briefs, they were soft, and tight against his skin. She'd start there. She lifted up his cock through the boxers and pressed it, top against his body to where the underside of it was against the cotton. She then began slowly, slowly, rubbing her hand up and down the shaft, feeling it grow bigger and hotter each time she made it to his head. She'd be lying if she said it didn't feel nice for her too. He was so... satisfyingly endowed that it made her cunt develop a needy itch. _But we'll get to that... For now..._

Kaneki let out silent breaths as the shorter, green haired woman began to rub him through his boxers. It felt so nice, so fulfilling. Like itching a mosquito bite that had been bugging him all day. He could feel the warmth of her hands through the cloth contrast with his cold body and he couldn't help but let out a shaky breath. _Dammit._ He cursed himself for his weakness. As much as he hated to admit it... he wanted her to continue... But she wouldn't, she simply kept rubbing the underside of his cock in that, slow tease.

"It's your turn now..." She suddenly whispered to him. "Start on me and I'll continue with you..." her voice, this time wasn't dominating, teasing, or even mocking... It was want. Or maybe even need. He could tell that she wanted to have this. "They don't give out underwear wear in here... you can just slip your hand on up my prison gown and go to work."

Against his better judgement, Kaneki replied. Her gown was short, he realized for the first time, cutting off at the middle thigh. Those smooth, soft thighs. Kaneki was... uncertain at first, how to go about it. But, Eto showed him the way. She gripped his hand and placed it on her inner thigh, making him grab and snake his way up it. She made him move his hands up and up and up until finally she placed his hand on her clit and began to move his fingers for him. It started out as a quick shaking of his fingers, making it stiffen in response. The author let out a heavy breath in response, then removed her hand and let him do the rest.

He could feel her pussy getting wetter and he continued to play with her clit, every time his knuckle touched closer to her vagina when he played with her nub he could feel the thick juices fall onto his knuckle... "Mmmmm... C'mon Ken, rougher..." She mock pleaded with him, licking his neck like some animal. Either way he did just that. Speeding up his pace and getting harder and harder as he played with her clit.

Eto, keeping to her word, like Kaneki was, took it to the next step and, with relative ease, tore down his pants and boxers, revealing a stiff, erect cock that poked at her gown, pre cum leaking from the tip and traveling down the head. It, mixed with the scent of her own, sopping cunt, created a disgusting, yet intoxicating smell that sent both their minds into a haze of pleasure.

Eto began to rub, twisting her hand over a veiny shaft over and over and over again. She could feel him jolt each time, her arousal skyrocketing each time as she did. Dhe could feel his cock twitching violently in her palm and it made her head feel lighter. But, that wasn't enough she wanted more, she wanted to feel more of him... She wanted Kaneki inside of her.

Pulling him back to the glass divider she found the time during the five second journey to toss off her gown into some corner, for him to see her bare body. She was glistening with sweat now and her body flushed red with arousal and a need for penetration. If Kaneki had noticed, he didn't show it as he simply continued to play with her sopping wet pussy.

Bored with that now, Eto tore his hand away from her cunt along with a string of cum and threw herself against the glass, using him as a support to keep her feet from touching the ground, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Her bare ass was pressing against the glass now, leaving two white spots where her cheeks were most pressed.

Kaneki knew what to do, what she wanted, and hadn't even considered whether it was a wise decision by the time he pushed into her. It was rough, he heard her gasp in pain as he broke into her and began to savagely pump into her cunt, creating a sticky, wet, smacking sound as he did. He was lost completely now, in a haze of pure pleasure and the smell of sex.

Eto was little different as she simply tossed her head back and let Kaneki dominate her, smashing into her with a satisfying rod he called his dick. It was pure heaven. She loved it, every bit. The dirty little moans and groans they made, the sound of cum covered groins smacking into one another, and the sticky feeling of Kaneki's cock, covered in her own juices sliding in and out of her. But... there was something missing...

"Gag me..." She said to him as he thrust into her. "Use **that** hand..."

Kaneki knew exactly what she wanted. In the end, she was in control the whole time and he knew it... But that wasn't enough to stop him just yet. He ripped off his black glove to reveal a red, scaled hand that looked like something out of a horror movie. It was coarse and rough and honestly not very accommodating... But he guessed Eto already knew that.

Kaneki gripped her throat and began to squeeze, not enough to hurt, but enough to put her into a haze of utter pleasure. She began to suck on his pointer finger then, wrapping her tongue around it and teasing his fingers.

Eto was cumming now. She almost felt embarrassed that she was the first to submit to the pleasure of the body... But it did out way anything else. But, Kaneki wasn't done quite yet. He was still violently pumping into her, even as her head slumped onto his collar bone and she stopped bucking back even in the slightest he continued until finally he pulled out of her for one last time and finished on her stomach.

Kaneki then backed away from her, letting her body fall to the white, marble floor, where a pool of juices had formed. She laid there starring up at him with a smirk on her face and her green eye's half-lidded. "Rude boy..." She teased as he pulled his pants back up and left her on the ground, covered in cum. "You could at least get me my gown."

Kaneki didn't look back as he made his way back towards the exit. "You're capable enough..."

Eto giggled aloud and in a deep, seductive voice fell over on her side, completely naked and said- "So are you..."


	2. Do you love me now?

"I knew you'd be back," Eto purred with a hungry smile on her face. She sat with her legs folded one over another, her thighs stretching out the ends of the rather short prison gown... If it could even be called that. Her green hair was starting to grow again, as well. It was almost touching her shoulders now. She had been waiting for him. "Can you tell me **why** though?"

But Kaneki didn't know why **he** was here- why he came back. Surely it was attributed to her body. Her soft skin, the way her lips danced on his neck and other parts of his body, her soft hands, an of course her womanhood, but- but Kaneki didn't really feel as if that was the reason. Of course it probably played a roll, but there was more to it than that.

Kaneki didn't answer her. Not that he was being stubborn, but that he didn't even know why. Of course, he was hoping she'd think he was just being stubborn.

She let out a grainy chuckle and tilted her head to the left. "It wasn't just the fact that I made you cum, was it," It wasn't a question, she was stating facts. "No, there's far more to it than just that... Isn't there," she stood up then, her gown falling limply to the sides of soft looking thighs, and began swaying her hips towards him.

She then gripped his buttoned shirt and pulled it slightly towards her, "It's the unity, isn't it?" she affirmed with a shaky, victorious tone, "The feeling of becoming one with someone just as fucked up as you... It's more intoxicating than any drug and more shameful than any addiction..." She smirked and began to unbutton his shirt, "Whats worse is-" she ripped it apart, "-you don't give a damn."

Kaneki didn't even know how he'd gotten there. He scarcely even remembered making his way down to her cell, any of it.

Eto was about to indulge in ravishing Kaneki, she wanted to tear into him and make him hers over and over again, and he was obviously willing. She scould practically feel the want on him. That pure animal instinct to fuck her silly. Just like last time, when, despite her best efforts to leave him the one on the floor, she was left, laying on her side, panting, covered in his and her own cum.

She wanted to see what he was able to do when she wouldn't battle him for control.

"But," she began, a seducing smile on her soft face, "even better than that is when you _let_ someone in." she began to slip off her prison gown, crossing thin arms over her torso and lifting it over head, not long after throwing it to the side. She'd always felt better naked for whatever reason. That's why she wore loose clothing more often than not, dresses, baggy sweats and shirts, she absolutely hated the thought of being constricted. When it came down to it, Eto was naked anytime she was alone... Even in the prison cell. But, if she and Kaneki were going to loose their clothes anyway whats the point of ever putting it on? Simple, you always have to keep them waiting.

She then gripped Kaneki's loosened tie, pulling his own expressionless face towards her thin smile. "That's why I want you to do what you want to me. **Make** me do what you want. Hold me down. It doesn't matter, just indulge yourself..." she began unbuttoning his pants and slipping her soft hand down to grab a hold of a stiffening cock and dance it out from behind his boxers.

She smiled and began to trace the underside of it. "My, what a big boy..." she teased, smirking, as an empty feeling welled up inside her... Like it needed to be filled.

But, Kaneki hadn't moved a muscle himself(besides his dick), he simply stood there with a judgmental glare on his face. But, it wasn't towards her... No, she could tell, it was for himself. Right then he was probably thinking how weak he was, how angry he was at himself for falling pray to the soft velvet of her body, and how badly he wanted to fuck her again. Eto smirked to herself, _Right now he's probably thinking- What about Touka?_

"Are you worried about the waitress?" Eto spoke, tracing his defined chest with a single, soft finger...

She looked down at his cock, almost completely rock solid now, and back to his face, with half-lidded eye's. "Let me help you forget about her..."

Eto dropped his pants down to his ankles and her grin turned into a hungry one, her right eye began to change, turning black and red as she felt him slightly resist but ultimately fall in to his animistic desire.

With that she dropped to her knees, taking his cock with two hands and beginning to play with it. She childishly juggled it from one hand to the next, softly catching it each time. She was practically admiring it. It wasn't particularly big, but it wasn't small, just the right size. She could see swollen veins cover it as blood rushed to it to keep it a erect as it pulsed in her hands.

 _My mouths watering..._ She thought comically.

Slowly, she began with his pink head, lightly teasing it as she touched around it with her tongue in a circular motion, covering it with hunger induced salivation as she giggled with an open mouth. It was such an interesting feeling, the sensation of his head on her tongue, the taste(delicious), the smell(intoxicating), and the way her pulsed on her tongue. She was already wet.

Then, without a word, Kaneki grabbed her by the hair, and began to pull her by the hair towards a corner of the cell. She liked that. Especially how she practically had to crawl on all fours like some animal to get to taste him inside her mouth. It was somewhat degrading... But maybe that's what she liked about it.

 _My thighs are already soaked..._

When they'd made it, Kaneki fell backwards on his ass and dragged her mouth right onto his throbbing cock.

 _Maybe he misses the warm feeling of a woman's body..._ She thought to herself as she looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. Then, without a word she began to slowly bob her head on his manhood taking her time with every movement twisting her head and dragging her tongue around his cock, covering it with a glistening coat of saliva.

 _I'm going to lose it._ Kaneki thought as he tilted his head back and looked up at the metal ceiling with barely open eyes. _The way she massages my dick with her tongue,_ he bit his lower lip, stifling a moan and to keep himself lasting, _I'm surprised I lasted this long._ Forcefully, Kaneki gripped the back of her head and began to forcefully press her head up and down on his dick, Causing her to make gagging sounds, but that wasn't going to stop him. She even told him to make her his tool.

Eto wanted to cry out in glee as Kaneki pulled and pushed her head down on his throbbing cock. She could tell, despite his best efforts to keep it a secret, he was about to burst. She could practically smell it as the scent of his sex flooded her nostrils. She was enjoying this just as much as he was.

 _In fact,_ she thought as she snaked her right hand down her body, stopping momentarily to play with her hard nipples, then down to her cunt. She began to violently, roughly, play with her clit, shaking it, rubbing it, grabbing it. God, it felt so good. Her back even began to arch as she added more tongue to her playing with Kaneki's dick. Then she heard it, his moan cutting through the tense air.

She knew he regretted it and he knew it as well, but that didn't stop him from enjoying himself.

Now, changing things up a bit, breaking her word momentarily, Eto released his dick from the warm, wet embrace if her mouth and moved to his balls. They were heavy in her mouth as she sucked on his sack, gaining another moan from him, but that didn't deter her. She even began to push them around with her tongue, all the while fucking herself more intensely.

Then, she switched hands, moving her right hand down to her sopping wet cunt and her left to Kaneki's shaft.

It was like a rough dough now, hard, but not as hard as it should be. _I'll have to change that._ she thought, still sucking his balls dry.

She began to recklessly, wildly play with his dick, switching from rubbing to thrashing it around, giggling internally every time it smacked her head on accident. But, it was achieving the desired result, he was getting rock hard again, _and then some_ , she noted as she dragged her finger across the underside of his stiff head, touching a spot of pre-cum that was leaking from his cock.

 _He's so hard, he about ready to burst._ The thought was enough to cause a similar reaction in her. Letting out a hungry, satisfied moan she began to violently, ruthlessly, go to work, on her self, in a bliss of her own releasing Kaneki's balls from her mouth she let out an audible, primal moan.

Then, she found herself on her back, getting fucked like an animal. Apparently, in the time that she'd released Kaneki's sac from her mouth he'd tackled her to the ground and began to have his way with her.

God, it was intoxicating. He'd practically lost his mind. Or, or rather, he'd given into something he'd been trying to repress for so long. He was ravishing her, clawing her back, the stinging pain of which made her so god damn wet. So she returned the favor. Wrapping her legs around his waist she began to drag her fingernails across his back. And as blood began to trickle onto her from his own wounds, she began to wonder if she'd applied a little too much force. But, if she did, it only spurred Kaneki to fuck her her harder.

Eto was about to loose it her self. Her pussy was like a goddamn river about now and as she let her eye's roll into the back of her head, she said something that she hadn't even realized she'd said til after.

"Mmmmm, God! You're an animal, Ken! Just like that! Fuck me!"

This was what sent Kaneki over the edge, into the abyss of primal lust that everyone tries so hard to keep in check.

Kaneki's body tensed and he grabbed her roughly, picking her up off the floor, holding her close and took a large bite onto her shoulder, making her moan in a mix of pain and pleasure, and then, ramming his throbbing cock into her hard as he could, as far in as he could, he came. He came and Eto could practically feel it smack into her. She let out a satisfied moan herself and they both went limp, falling on top of one another.

And as they laid on top of one another, bodies sweaty and sticking together, Kaneki inside of Eto, only one sentence was spoken.

"Do you love me now?"


End file.
